1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to database management, and more specifically, to building data collection structures for a database.
2. Related Art
The demand for an application that can be used to build data collection systems around a variety of business needs is high, and growing steadily. Conventional systems and methods require users to understand programming code to construct or alter physical schema to build a data collection system. A need exists for technology that addresses these concerns that is less labor intensive and less expensive.